Nightmare (Original story, Ch 1-3)
by ravenorindale
Summary: Victoria was just an average teenage girl who lived a normal life, until she died that is. But death was just her beginning now she finds herself in a strange world filled with spirits of all sorts and is training to become a grim reaper. But when a demon threatens the lives (and souls) of her family will she be able to save them in time? READ TO FIND OUT!


CHAPTER 1:

Nightmares seem to have a reality of their own, filled with your deepest fear that petrify you to your core. Everyone has nightmares built out of the fears in their hearts, ever since the dawn of time people have had nightmares and during that time people tell themselves that it was only a bad dream that it will never happen that nothing can hurt them in their dreams. But they're dead wrong, Nightmares are pure evil and can take over if you let them, their beings beyond the explainable, they hunt the human soul and take its power making them stronger, making them indestructible to almost anything, except for the light at the end of the long night.  
Ever had one of those dreams? The kind where it repeats itself every night, every time you fall asleep, your about to die and all of a sudden you wake up right before you do? And its always the same dream, and its always the same part when you wake up terrified and paranoid to the point where your cant go back to sleep? Well I do and it sucks, its been that way ever since i can remember and its got me paranoid about the littlest things. I'm only 17 so you can probably can imagine the names i get called for being so jumpy and cautious. Al-well enough of the babbling and time to get to the story, my story of how my life began with my death and the simplest way i can start is well with my nightmare that leads to my twisted-ironic-destiny.  
Its pitch black, not a star in the sky and im surrounded by nothing but shapes and blur what looks like a city merged with a forest. I'm walking on a cemented road with buildings alongside it the color of my shadow with trees popping out the sides of the buildings reaching toward me, vines of poison thorns like spreading fingers trying to grasp me and pull me inside to my doom. I start to run and the image shifts to where everything goes black once more i cant see in front of me or behind, heck i cant even see my own hand in front of my face. There's evil, wicked laughing that sends shivers down my spine. They're calling my name slowly hissing each letter, each syllable until the end Vvvvviiiiiicccccctttttooooor rrrrrrriiiiiaaaaaa and each time they call i bump into something ice cold and slimy. Suddenly there's a red light that I'm running toward, but once i reach it everything turns into a river of blood, the rusty smell fills my nostrils making me gag then choke on the liquid making it fill my lungs, i try to swim to the surface of this raging river of death and decay. Suddenly im being pulled down, down, down to the very bottom struggling for air, with each gasp more blood fills my lungs, until the burn form the lack of oxygen, then all of a sudden i wake up.  
Victoria? Victoria are you up yet? my little sister Denese is learning over me tugging at my hair, her green eyes and brown hair up in a pony tail , her voice is filled with excitement for the camping trip that my parents have planned this spring break. I sit up dazed waiting for the room to come into focus Mom and dad said you need to get ready. Now. And no procrastinating either she says as she runs out the room to gather her stuff for the trip. I glance at the clock, it was barely 6:00. I stand and stretch and look in the mirror, my dirty blonde hair that's supposed to be straight and flat against my head looked like a bird climbed inside it and died i run my hands through it and make it flat again but there's nothing i can do about my eyes their supposed to be blue but with the bags underneath them from a restless nights sleep made them look grey. I splash some water on my face and grab the hunter green suit case i packed from the night before and head down stairs.  
Morning sweety, did you sleep well My mother says as she greets me down stairs, like Denese her hair is also up but she is wearing a sun visor and is dressed like a hiking tourist guide. I could tell by the way her worried expression that the bags under my eyes looked more serious than i thought. I smile warily and say I'm fine mom just a bad dream again thats all. as I take an apple off the counter and pretend to be looking it over and act casual but it doesn't work very well and she comes closer to me and engulfs me in a bear hug Aww my poor baby had another nightmare! Sweety are you sure you don't want to talk about it? it might help you get some sleep my mother says examining my face more closely, I can here Denese snickering in the background. I pull out of my moms bear hug and quickly say I'm fine it was just a dream that's all. and quickly retreat to outside where my father is loading the mini van. Morning sport ready for the trip? My father says as he tosses my bag into the back of the van. I still have to look up at my father and I'm 5 7 while his height 6 3. Instinctively i stand up a little straighter and say Yeah, just not ready to put up with the giant five year old sitting next to me the whole time I gesture toward Denese just as she was walking out the front door. She crossed her arms and started to pout I am NOT a five year old. she said angrily as she stomped past me and into the van. My mother gave me a stern look which was to be taken as: if you and your sister don't get along on this trip I swear i will tie both of you to a tree in the middle of the woods and make you fend for yourselves. I know she wouldn't really do it so i just rolled my eyes and got in the van that I was going to sit in for the next seven hours.  
I fell asleep somewhere along the way but when I awoke all I saw were trees of different shapes and sizes, for a moment I thought I was having a nightmare until I herd Denese whining Are we there yet in a high pitched annoying voice which makes me wish i never woke up. About five more minutes kiddo. dad says looking at her through the review mirror. But I'm bored she complains and slumps back into the chair. I look out the window wishing we were there so I can go as far as i possibly can away from Denese. We pulled up to the parks entrance a few minutes later while dad parked the van i got out to stretch my legs and look around for a bit. Above the restroom area there was a sign that said: ROARING RAPIDS CAMPGROUND HOME OF THE LONGEST RAPID RIVER THE SHEBOYAN. I turned to my parents who were unloading the car and asked Rafting? Seriously, I never thought you guys would ever want to do that cause of all the dangerous things that could happen? Dad smiled We're not sport he said pulling out the cameras We're here for the scenery, but if you and Denese want to take lessons your mother and I will be glad to sign you up for one while we're here then my mother chimed in and said As long as you too stay safe and listen to your instructor we might let you go rafting. as she helped my dad take the stuff to our campsite. Denese squealed and laughed and repeatedly sang WE'RE GOING RAFTING! WE'RE GOING RAFTING RAFTING! as she danced after them. I on the other hand did not want to go rafting, I wanted to stay as far away as the water as possible but I was not going to let my twelve year old sister mock me for being a scardy cat and I wasn't going to let her start either.  
The rest of the evening passed by slow and uneventful. There was nothing to do inside the cabin, it was old fashioned wooden inside and screen windows, two bedrooms with two twin mattresses in each room, a small bathroom with only a shower and a toilet with a small sink. There was no kitchen because campers got meals for free at the mess hall. The living room had a black leather couch that could sit 3 people a small coffee table in front of it and to the left a matching recliner. There was a small t.v across from the furniture that only got about ten channels that were fizzy and the lights flickered above made the room cozy as my parents would say. And we were to far from any decent town that would give my laptop internet connection. I ended up just playing on paint and mine sweep until I decided to go to bed. but when my dream came it finally wasn't the same:  
I'm in the river, but not struggling for breath my vision is clear and I'm under the water with a black cloaked figure floating in front of me holding a scythe in its right hand and with its free hand was pointing right at me and said in a solemn voice Your death will only be the beginning. as it slowly started to disappear, I tried to stop and ask What do you mean? Who are you? but the words wouldn't come. When the figure was gone completely I found myself struggling to breath. My lungs started to ache as i swam toward the surface, but no matter how hard I tried, how fast I swam, I never got any closer to the surface and the light from above slowly started to fade until it was completely black... I awake to my alarm going off. I was panting and having cold sweats, my lungs actually ached, I shook my head and went to the bathroom to get a drink of water. Victoria? are you up sweetheart? my mom called from the living room. Yeah I'm up I said yawning and splashed some water onto my face trying to wake myself up more. Good because its almost time for you and Denese to go to your first lesson of rafting. I grabbed some breakfast from the mess hall and packed your lunch, so get dressed and come eat. she said sounding like she was in a hurry. I went back to the room and took out a red T-shirt and some cargo pants. With a quick glance at the clock that read 7:30, I sighed and mumbled to myself Time to get this over with. This is going to be so FUN! Denese said skipping along the leafy path that led to the river. I don't see why your so excited about it. It's not like we're getting to go rafting today anyways. I said looking into the woods silently hoping I was right. Your such a buzzkill Victoria she said as she stopped skipping and fell into step with me and added Don't you know how to have a little fun? she asked looking up questioningly at me. I don't know the meaning of the word. I mumbled low enough so she couldn't hear. Just then i herd footsteps heading toward us and looked around to find a man in front of us with brown hair that was so dark it almost looked black with even darker eyes. He was dressed in black holding a clipboard studying it. Victoria and Denese? he said looking up from it. Yes who are you? I asked questioningly. I'm Stephan. he said smiling I am your instructor. Denese stepped in front of me Instructor? You don't look much older than Victoria. she was studying him closely when he said I'm only eight-teen but I have been rafting since i was ten and I know this river better than most of the adults. Now if you two would please follow me so we can get started for today he said heading down a narrow path toward the river.  
The path led us to a low part of the river but was still as fast moving with the white foam waves tossing each other around. It's the safest part of the Sheboyan, it has easy access to the shore just in case anything happens Stephan said then pointed to a large tree with a thick rope tied several times around the trunk. On the other side of the rope was a raft in the middle of the river. Today we are going to practice safety and paddling he said pulling the boat to shore. I looked over to Denese who was jumping up and down with excitement. But unfortunately, it only has one life jacket. Stephan said turning towards us. You two wait here while i go get more. he said as he turned to jog up the path. When I turned, Denese was already standing in the boat. Denese, I said in a warning tone You shouldn't be in there. Get out of the boat. she just looked at me and gave an exaggerated eye roll. Stephan said it was safe she said and started to jump and wobble around on the boat See- she started but was cut off when the boat tipped over sending her shocked face into the water.  
Denese! I screamed francticly searching the water looking for her. I finally found her clinging to a rock for dear life. I quickly searched the area, there was the life jacket and the rope still tied tightly around the tree but no boat on the other end. Thinking fast I threw the life jacket on and grabbed the rope out of the water and tied it several times around my waist the took a deep breath and plunged into the freezing water.  
Even with the life jacket on I could still barely keep my head above water and even harder than that manage to get to the rock that my sister was clinging to. Somehow I managed to get to her, my body exhausted from being pushed around like a rag doll. Denes are you alright? I practically had to yell over the roaring water. I think so. her green eyes wide and frightened. Ok, good now listen carefully to me. I said grabbing on to her to keep her from going under. But with only one life jacket we barely kept afloat. Im going to give the life jacket to you and the tie the rope around you, once i do that you swim to shore and go for help. Understand? She gave a quick nod What about you? why can't we both go at the same time? she asked. Because if we both go we'd drown the life jacket won't be able to keep us both afloat. Don't worry about me I'll be fine, just go get Stephan. I started to take off the jacket and carefully put it on her. Then making sure I had a good grip on the rock, untied the rope and tied it around Denese three times to make sure it wouldn't come undone. Now go! I said as she started to struggle pulling herself against the rough current. I watched to make sure she got to shore safely. It was getting hard to keep my head above water but I managed. I saw Denese on shore waving frantically screaming and waving her hands, her expression scared as she kept pointing and shouting something I couldn't hear. It was only when the giant tree branch was twenty feet away from me that I knew why she was screaming. I was trapped with the branch heading straight toward me, I had no where to go but under water.  
I took a deep breath and dove under using the powerful current that was smashing me against the rock to keep me under. A few seconds passed by and was sure that I couldn't hold my breath much longer, so i used the rock to climb to the surface. When i was almost there I felt something scratch my back. I ran my hand up to feel what it was, not wanting to open my eyes in the murky brown water. It was the tree branch, it wasn't able to go over the rock like i hoped it would. I tried desperately to move it out of the way but it was big and jammed to the rock. I tried to pull my self to the other end of the branch so i could pull myself up and get air but the current was to strong. That was when I started to panic, it was dark and I was cold, there was no way out. I was trapped. It was then that I realized, this was how i was going to die. NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO LIVE! I thought as my lungs started to feel as if the were on fire. I couldn't hold my breath any longer and coughed letting out the rest of my precious air, letting in the deadly water Denese ran as fast as she could to go get Stephan. determined to save Victoria, she warned Victoria about the huge branch coming toward her before she took off running. Denese hoped she was alright and would be safe. She'll be fine, Victoria knows how to take care of herself. she said to try and reassure herself, hearing the leaves crunch with every step she made. When suddenly she ran into something, or rather someone with a loud oof and they both fell to the ground. Denese? said a familar voice What are you doing here? Where is your sister? it was Stephan. She looked up panting and out of breath, I... she stammered I fell in the river and Victoria saved me but she's stuck on a rock and told me to run and get help! she said in a rush and quickly jumped to her feet and started dragging Stephan to her sister. They both started running toward the river with Denese's wet hair flying around wildly and Stephan calling for a rescue team. They didn't stop till they reached the bank. Denese pointed to the rock Victoria was holding on to, but he was no where in sight. She- she was holding on to that rock... when a big tree branch came. she was barely able to say that as the rescue team came. There's still a chance she's alive, she might of let go and went down the river and grabbed ahold of something else. Stephan said hopping in the boat that the team brought with them. But what happened next made her heart sink.  
The boat headed toward the rock that her sister was last seen. Even though she couldn't see well she could tell they were moving the branch. She saw Stephan's face go pale and grim. She knew what happened, as tear filled her eyes and she sobbed. Victoria, was dead. She wasn't able to get away in time, she died trying to save her. It's all my fault. she cried in between sobs. It felt as if time slowed, she watched horrified as they pulled Victoria's pale body out of the water. Slowly, if ever so slowly, the boat turned and headed toward shore. Stephan jumped out and went to her, his face expressionless but pale. Denese, he said hesitantly trying to figure out how to tell her. She let out a sob and buried her face in her hands I know- she's dead isn't she? she said her voice barely a whisper. She forced herself to look up at Stephan who slowly nodded I'm sorry Denese. as she sank to the ground and started bawling It's all my fault! I-I should've listened! If I did then she wouldn't be... she wouldn't be dead! she then wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face in them. Denese, Stephan said gently Your sister did what a good big sister should do, she's a hero and will be honored for it, but don't blame yourself for what happened. I'm sure she wouldn't want that. he gave her an awkward hug but Denese was unresponsive she sat there quietly and cried. She felt like she aged a thousand years and she was so tired she didn't realize she was falling asleep.  
She later awoke to her mother screaming and crying clinging to her father shouting to dismay My poor baby! My poor baby girl! Denese felt her heart sink even more and was overwhelmed with guilt. Her father tried to calm her mother down by mumbling soothing words to her. Her mother then tried her best to pull herself together and went over to Denese, hugged her and kissed her on the top of the head Thank God your safe she whispered as they both cried silently while her father held them as they endured this nightmare.

I slowly opened my eyes to find a bright violet sky with brightly colored stars all reds, blues, and yellows, so clearly seen that it was hard to believe they were stars. I stood up to find I was in some kind of plain field filled with small white flowers and a light mist so low to the ground that it seemed to stretch as far as i could see. I felt peaceful and weightless, but yet energetic that it was hard to keep still so I decided to walk around. Hello? I called out and all i herd was my own voice echo like i was in a cave. I called again more loudly this time Hello?! Then I herd someone say Victoria Ronstien? I whirled around to see who was there but there was nothing but the ground and flowers, so I turned back and let out a startled yelp.  
A figure-no not a figure a person- covered in black robes and a hood that cast a shadow so dark it refused to revile the persons face. She or he was holding a scythe. I backed away keeping my eyes on the deadly weapon. I'm dreaming, I have to be. I said in disbelief closing my eyes hoping that when i opened them i would be back home. Sadly for you, your not. the person said pulling back the hood of the robes to revile a girl with snow white hair and blue eyes, she did't look much older than 17. I'm Lila, a grim if you haven't noticed. I am here to escort you to the City of the Dead. Where you will be put to trial to decide your fate. follow me. she said turning not even looking back to see if I was following. A trial? But I haven't done anything wrong! I stated feeling shocked by what just happened. In the blink of an eye she was right next to my ear and whispered If you're smart you would not ask any questions until you have permission to do so. And keep your emotions under control. understood? She whispered annoyed and I nodded. I didn't realize i was holding my breath until she started walking. Follow me. she said again but this time I followed. After a few moments she sliced her scythe through the air, a bright light shone making me have to shield my eyes. When I glanced up it looked as if she sliced a hole through paper, I stared amazed as she walked through it. And after a few moments she noticed I hadn't moved and her arm came out of the portal and pulled me through.  
So I really did die? I asked more to me than to her. What did I say about questions? she snapped. I'm sorry. I said quickly not wanting to anger a grim reaper. She sighed and said What can I expect your just a kid she smiled and said Yes you did die, just on schedule too. she must've seen my surprised reaction on how fast her attitude changed and added Don't worry, I'm a little crazy" she smiled and flashed a smile full of sharp pointed teeth and I felt even more uncomfortable more like insane. Where the heck am I? I thought to myself as she continued. You see us Grim Reapers or Grims for short, have a job to do and that job is to collect souls of the Dearly departed she made quotation marks as we passed through the other side of the portal to a dark dimly lit under-ground city. The buildings were built into the cave walls, and some were made of giant rocks that came from the ground. The city had streets that were lit up with red dim lighted street lamps giving the whole city an eery glow of red. The inhabitants were bizarre creatures that looked like they came right out of a horror book. Only a few had represented human-like qualities. Welcome to the Underworld, Victoria Ronstien. Lila said sweeping her arm in a dramatic gesture toward the city as we headed straight for its center.

CHAPTER 2

It turns out that we were heading towards the tallest building in the city. Unlike the murky brown color the rest of the buildings in the city, this one was black, not painted, but the earth that the building was made from was pure black and it should've gave me the creeps but strangely i was calm. That, Lila started Is the elders chamber. I'm taking you to the top of it. she said nonchalantly. I managed to ask Can you finish what you were saying earlier? she looked at me giving me that same creepy smile from earlier. Since the beginning of every single living thing's life they have a very specific day to die, an expiration date to put it I'm simple terms. She stopped to lean against a street lamp, the red light that shown down on her made her hair a shade of pale pink. You might want to sit for a bit we're early. she said gesturing toward the bench next to her. I sat down on the far side of the bench away from her Well as long as we're here finish the story. She opened her eyes to glare down at me Getting a little bossy now are we? she sneered. Sorry. I mumbled, she sighed All right if you really want to know I'll tell you. she paused to see if she had my attention then continued If the living thing does not have an expiration date... she grinned You look smart so you guess. I thought about it then said The living world would become overpopulated? Lila jumped up and down clapping Bingo! Hence the reason for Grim Reapers. The elders are souls that were never alive to begin with. Their the ones who found a way to put the 'expiration dates' on people. To keep the balance between the worlds. They made grim reapers I.E me, to travel between worlds to collect the soul of the soon to be R.I.P. she said examining her scythe's blade. I was shocked at how calmly she could say all of this and it crept me out even more to be by her. What if the person doesn't die? I whispered, she laughed then looked at me eyes glowing Normally that doesn't happen, but when it does the persons physical body usually gives out soon after the date their supposed to die. They fall ill with an in curable disease or just die in their sleep if old. And in some rare cases they avoid death and illness completely and we have to end their life line and collect the soul she said slowly drew her finger in front of her throat like a knife and laughed. Yup shes insane! Well what if a person isn't supposed to die but they do? I asked wondering what happens to both people. That only happens rarely, and the souls who choose to give their life freely to save another life then they are chosen to become reapers in the afterlife. I was shocked That's horrible! You chose to save a life and they make you take them after your dead! I said angrily. Lila smiled and fell to the ground laughing hysterically.  
Lila! someone yelled from behind making us both jump. We both turned to see a guy dressed in a black coat with a crimson bladed and handled scythe. He pulled his hood back to revile straight long crimson red hair but the back was long was pulled back in a low pony tail. His eyes were glowing a bright emerald green. I could feel power coming off him in waves. Even though I couldn't see it, I felt like I was being crushed. Marlux. Lila said tensely. This Marlux guy took a bow and smiled, I was relieved to see that he didn't have a mouth full of fangs. What have I told you about scaring the guest? he said shaking his head walking toward us. I was not scaring her, just simply answering her questions she would like to know. Lila objected tucking her hair behind her ear in annoyance. Marlux patted her head making her scowl at him, but he didn't seem to notice as his attention turned to me. And who do we have here? He said lifting up my chin to stare into my eyes. I stared back with my best what-the-heck-are-you-doing face. He was taller than me, my head only reached his shoulder. I found out his eyes weren't glowing they were just a really bright green. As he stared at me I could feel his power crushing me demanding that I look away but I was not going to let him know he intimidated me, it took everything I had to keep from flinching away . Hmm, Marlux let me go to rest his chin on his hand, he almost looked confused for me being able to stare back at him. What? Lila said crossing her arms. Marlux was keeping his eyes on me more in a curious manner then regular guys perverted stares She has strong will power. I wonder what else shes got. Ok maybe he is a pervert I thought. Suddenly I noticed he was moving, almost to fast for me to see, he threw his hand in a punch stopping centimeters from my face. I was to confused to even know what was going on. Lila was giggling almost on the verge of hysteria again. Marlux looked at me with an astonished expression on his face. You didn't even flinc... He said in wonde So your a brave one eh? he picked me up by the collar of my shirt to looking at me at eye level. I squirmed and smacked at his arms but he didn't even flinch. Hey! Put me down! I shouted, Lila was laughing again wrapping her hands around her torso like most people do when they laugh to hard Shes feisty too! she stated in between laughs. Marlux put me down his expression puzzled muttering something that sounded like Interesting. He smiled and spoke up Well I shall take my leave. he bowed Goodbye ladies, I wish you the best of luck. he straightened up and put his hand out for me to shake. I shook it cautiously It was a pleasure to meet you belle fille and before I could respond he flashed a quick smile, spun on his heal and walked off without a glance back. Then a loud sound like gong started making the whole city shake. It's time! It's time! Lila said grabbing my hand as she started running, dragging me into the tall black building.  
Inside the building it was dark with the only light coming from candles down the hall. We were walking down a long narrow hallway that went into a dark lobby where floor turned to black marble, somehow the lights were brighter here. There was a huge desk that was made of silver, literally made of silver. There was a man sitting behind the desk with orange cat ears with whiskers coming out of his cheeks. He had bright yellow eyes dressed in a purple business suit, his hair was a fair blonde which covered eyebrows. Hello, how may I help you? His voice was light and it almost sounded like a purr This place makes me feel like Alice in Wonderland... I thought studying his whiskers to see if they were real. Victoria Ronstein is here for her appointment. Lila said uninterested in the creature in front of us. Elevator to the right please. the guy said. I looked right but saw nothing but a black wall. Uh...There's nothing there. I said still looking at the bare wall. Wait please. the guy said one of ears twitching as he pushed a button. There was a light ding and I looked to find a bright golden color elevator with a pale yellow light inside. Lila smiled, her pointed teeth showing pearly white almost as white as her hair. Think before you speak. she said tapping her her head throwing me in the elevator as the doors were closing. Have fun! She said cheerfully waving goodbye as the elevator's door closed completely, making me alone.  
I was expecting it to be a normal elevator ride, but instead of going slow it took off so fast I hit the floor. I literally couldn't get up until it came to a sudden stop making me slam into the ceiling. Rubbing my back I stepped out of the elevator to face a being that reached my mid thigh. It looked like a tree frog with a turtle shell. Come Vicccttttorrriiiiaaaa It hissed making me jump back, it sounded like a snake hissing. It took a lantern that was hanging on the wall next to me then started waddling ahead not turning back to see if I was following. I hesitated at first but then reluctantly began to follow. If I was still alive my heart would be pounding like crazy. But strangely I was calm, besides what could happen to me? I was already dead. The dark hallway we were traveling down suddenly opened up to a large room with golden walls and a deep red carpet. In front of me was a stair case made of silver that led to three thrones made of gold that seemed to glow with the flames of the torches that were lit besides them. The flames, that i stared at in amazement, were changing colors. Red, navy blue, dark green, then lastly purple. My maasssssttteerrrrssss will be with you sssssshortly. the beast said turning and leaving the room. I was left alone, again, to wait for these elders to decide my fate.  
I was alone for about twenty minutes when the torches light turned turned to a bright white and the golden walls and thrones shined brightly. The middle throne started to shine more and more until all that could be seen was a brilliant white light that I had to shield my eyes to keep them from hurting. Then the light around the throne to right began to dim until it was nothing but black. The last throne on the left shown a bright lively green that reminded me of the sound of trees and the sounds of their rustling leaves. The white light finally fades to show a woman who didn't look old at all at most in her twenties, wearing all white with bright blonde hair, her eyes were the color of gold she closed them while she sat quietly waiting. Next the darkness faded from the second throne. I was shocked to see a familiar face staring at me giving a mischievous grin. Black eyes stared at me in amusement while he ran a hand through his now black hair. It was Stephan, he was lounging on his throne with one leg over the arm. I quickly looked away in fear that I may yell at him for being here, this has to be a dream I thought begging silently that all of it was. I looked to the third throne that had another woman wearing a long green dress that almost looked like real leaves. She had long brown hair pulled partly back in a braid, brown eyes looking warmly at me, for some reason it made me want to smile.  
Welcome, Victoria Ronstein. The blonde woman said smiling. Hello. I said meekly not sure at what else to say. I am Evauna. she said her voice smooth and precise. She gestured to the left of her This is Elizibeth. the lady in the green dress smiled her eyes shinning warmly, making me want to smile back. I assume you have already met the lord of Death, Stephan? she said as I shot him a furious look while he still had that mischievous smile. What is this place? I found the courage to ask, forcing myself to look away form Stephan. This is one of the many places for those of the supernatural can be themselves. Evauna said sitting gracefully back in her throne. Her golden eyes staring at me kindly We have rules here that you must learn and never under any circumstances break. she said with a warning tone in her voice. I felt confused and I knew they could tell because Elizibeth smiled It is alright to ask questions my dear, you have done nothing wrong. I nodded wondering where I should begin, I had so many questions like how did I get here? What is this place? Was I really dead? But when I opened my mouth all that came out was If I'm dead, how come I did not go to heaven or hell? And why can I still feel like I'm in a physical body? I blurted out feeling dumb. They all smiled but Stephan was the first to speak up To answer your second question, he said matter in a matter of fact tone. Here in the underworld spirits have physical bodies but once you leave the underworld and go to the world of the living, since your physical body does not exist any longer there you are only in spirit form. Understand? he asked looking bored throughout his explanation Uh no, that didn't help at all I thought to myself but instead said Yeah I guess so. still feeling quite dumb. Evauna sighed and glanced at Stephan, for a moment there I though I saw a hint of annoyance flash across her face but it was to quick to be sure. Victoria before you died you had regrets, and when a dying person has a regret their soul comes here so we can decide how to help the soul move on. I am an angel of light, Elizibeth is the angel of Earth, and Stephan is the angel of Death. She paused to see if I was listening. Please go on. I say trying my best to understand what they were trying to explain. It was hard to focus on anything because everything I saw was like seeing something for the first time, but also it was familiar to me somehow. Such a brave child. Elizibeth says making Evauna laugh quietly, her laugh sounded like air almost just light enough to hear but pleasant enough to almost feel. Evauna turned her attention back toward me. Well if a person dies and has no regrets we review their life and see all the good and bad they have done in their lives. Like the expression: My life flashed before my eyes Stephan mused a grin spreading across his lips. I ignored him but couldn't help feeling annoyed. What do you do then? I asked wondering how much weirder this place was going to get. Well if a person did mostly good things in their life I go and collect their soul and guide it to their final resting place. I started to think of all the things I've done in my lifetime but oddly I couldn't remember anything. Stephan sat up straight still smiling And if they did more harm than good I collect their soul and send them to hell. I shivered at the thought of such a thing. And I, my dear, watch over the earth taking care and sending luck to the unfortunate. Elizibeth's voice was nice and warm like a summers breeze. Well what about the people who have regrets? What happens to them? I asked nervously. We gather here and determine what to do with you. You cant go or move on until your soul is at peace. Tell me Victoria, what was your last regret? Evauna asked. I thought about it but it was so hard to remember anything from when I was alive. I wonder how long I've even been dead before I came here. I- I think I wanted to live. I stuttered. Everyone's smile faltered except for Stephan's. Sadly we cannot help you with your wish Victoria. We do not have the power to return the dead to the living. Evauna said giving me a sympathetic smile when Stephan spoke up Well since you cannot return to life and your soul cannot find peace, I suggest you become a grim reaper. Shocked I was silent for a few moments when I don't think I'll be able to do that! burst out of my mouth making me feel embarrassed but they only looked amused. It will come naturally to you, your brave and think wisely and with caution. Yeah, I don't know about that one. I thought as Evauna continued talking. Elizibeth spoke up when she was done speaking You do not only collect the souls of the dieing, you also vanquish the evil creatures that do harm to the living or steal their souls. You have to save captured, released, or escaped souls and bring them back to the City of the Dead. I nodded to show that I was some what paying attention. But, there are certain rules you must abide by. Evauna said waving her hand through the air and bright gold glowing letters appear before me. RULES OF THE DEAD:  
1.) UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES NEVER CONTACT THE LIVING

2.) No possessing of any living creature 3.) NEVER REVEIL YOURSELF OR HARM MORTALS

I read as the letters slowly disappeared. Only three? That should be easy enough to remember. I laughed nervously. Yes only three but their very important to keep order in both realms. Evauna said sounding tired, closing her eyes. She started to look transparent and I couldn't tell if she was really starting to fade away or if it was my mind playing tricks on me. I must take my leave now Victoria Ronstein, it was a pleasure to meet you. There was nothing but her voice left, I was shocked to see that she actually did fade away. They are the most tempting things a spirit can come across. Elizibeth smiles warmly at me I wish you luck on your journeys young one, until we meet again. She waved goodbye as she too started to fade. Now there was only Stephan and I left.  
Any questions you have you might as well ask them now. He says hopping off his throne to walk past me. Why were you there when I died? I asked just looking at him made me furious, he could've warned me.. But warned me about what? I thought trying to remember how I died all I remember is that he was there for some reason. I was... he cut off my thoughts when he spoke up. He looked over his shoulder to give me a smirk Merely observing... Now come with me so we can get your approval form to start being a grim. he waved his hand for me to follow no longer looking back at me. I sighed and followed him down the hallway that I entered the chamber in.

CHAPTER:3

Once we got out of the building Stephan took a key out of his pocket. Wha- He cut me off be fore I could finish Shush and watch instead of asking questions first. he said clearly annoyed reaching out his hand that held the key and turned in in the empty space in front of us. Somewhere there was a loud clicking sound and suddenly a door appeared. I stared in amazement wondering how something like that was even possible but then again anything seemed possible to me now after everything that has happened so far. This way. Stephan said distracting me from my thoughts. Once he got my attention he opened the door and walked through, I followed hesitantly trying not to let the fear and wonder-shock of this new place take over me.  
Through the door was a field that was filled with people fighting violently, but surprisingly it looked like no one was getting hurt. What's going on? I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me once again. Stephan turned and gave me an amused smile They're training obviously, you don't just become a Reaper and go off all willy-nilly and get your self killed... Again. he chuckled at his disturbing joke. You-you can die agian? I asked my voice going higher from fear. If there was one thing I remembered about how I died was that it was terrifying and I did not look forward to going through it again. I stared at the group of people all in black wielding some sort of weapon. It's possible, but not that likely. You're much stronger than when you were alive. Most weapons can't kill you but you can still feel the pain as if you were alive. Stephan said studying the mass of people training. M-most? I asked nervously my voice shook a bit. Yes most, the only weapon that can kill a reaper is a demon blade. Those are wielded by corrupted souls that are evil and are driving by causing chaos. They are very powerful because they use spirit power like our scythes. He snapped his fingers and a bench made of rock popped up from the ground. You may want to sit because I'm going to tell you all you need to know. He patted the spot next to him I slowly sat down What else can kill us and what is spirit power? He sighed and mumbled something to himself that I couldn't hear.  
Spirit power, is well the power of your spirit. It has to be strong to be able to collect a soul and also defend the living from demons. Those will also be able to kill you but we'll get to that later. I bet you've noticed that reapers are somewhat strange? he gave me a grin, I nodded in agreement. That's because spirit power runs off emotion. In example, Lila I believe her power runs on insanity. So the more crazy she is the more fighting power she'll have. I nodded, trying to understand what he has said to me. But then a thought occurred to me. What about Marlux? Stephan looked surprised at what I said then he grinned again So Marlux is interested in you? Funny he normally keeps to himself or Lila. he said more to himself than to me Anyways, he started once he realized he was distracted Marlux power comes from free will so he is very... he hesitated ...Disobedient when it comes to following orders. I thought about he said examining my hands I see, I started He does seem kind of arrogant and with that statement Stephan busted into laughter, his voice sounding deep and powerful. I suppose you wonder what your power will be? He asked still smiling, I nodded. That is what the training is for, only time will tell what your talents will be molded into. He winked at me and disappeared. I, once again was left alone and slightly more confused than when I first got into this bizarre world. I suppose I'll try to find someone who is in charge. I mumbled to myself walking toward a building in the distance that started to look like a school. Hey Tori. someone whispered in my ear and tapped on my shoulder making me jump. I quickly turned to see Marlux there chuckling. It's Victoria I said bitterly then asked What are you doing here? He gave me a half smile but his emerald eyes shone like he was up to more mischievous things. I'm here to help you fill out your form so you can get registered for school. He handed me a piece of paper and pen. Great, I said annoyed I'm dead and still have to go to school. I looked down at the paper and started to fill it out:

FULL NAME: Victoria Evlyn Ronstein DATE OF DEATH (DOD): June 13th 2012 GENDER: Female AGE WHEN DEATH OCCURED: 17

That was it and it made me feel weird because even though I was dead I still felt alive. It's strange. . . Marlux said said his expression sounded puzzled. I looked up surprised to see him wiping a tear away from my eye. What is? I asked quickly rubbing the rest away. Strange that I didn't realize I was crying? I thought. He turned his head slightly, the way a puppy does when it hears something new. That you're crying, death brings freedom. Can't you feel it? He asked stretching out his arms as if freedom was going to materialize around us. I don't exactly know what I feel. I said and he gave me a thoughtful look Well then Tori, He smiled and grabbed my hand Time to get you to school so you will learn to know. We started to walk to the plain white two story building with big black letters reading -REAPER ACADAMY The school on the inside was also pure white. Marlux guided me to the left down a hallway that held the main office Wait here Marlux said holding up his hand signaling for me to stop. It only took a few minutes before he was out, he handed me a schedule of classes that were supposed to help me find my spirit power. It also included finding out which weapon I would have. Sooo, I started looking up from the paper Why are you still here? I already got my schedule. I asked Marlux distracting him from his train of thought. Because you're intriguing. He said smiling and tugged on a piece of my hair. Also I was ordered to help with the fighting lessons today. Which looks like your first class on the list. He tapped on my schedule. I-I can't fight...at all I stammered Well you have an eternity to learn. Come along Tori. He said turning around and leaded me to big brown double doors labeled: The Training Room.  
Inside, it looked more like a gym the floor was waxed and I could see my reflexion in it. I gasped in surprise What is it? Marlux asked casting me a side glance but I just stared at the girl staring back at me. My hair was dirty blonde coming down a little past my shoulders it looked slightly tangled, my clothes looked tattered and torn but My eyes... I said astonished at how bright and clear the seemed. It looks like they are glowing. Have I always looked like this? I thought feeling my face but couldn't feel any temperature from it. Marlux smiled and leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear That's because the eyes are a window to the soul. When you die that window opens, letting you see everything in a new way. He straightened up and continued talking speaking up Anyways, let's get your new life started. He handed me a bundle of clothes which was black T-shirt, pants and shoes. Black is the job uniform. You can wear other colors when you're off the job. He said showing me to the changing room. After you change go sit on the bleachers over there. he pointed to the far right of us where in the back of the room against the wall was a set of bleachers Wait for further instructions. He spun around and walked away as I entered the changing room.  
The clothes fit well besides the T-shirt being a little to tight, they were comfortable. I studied myself in the mirror I still looked the same thin, dirty blonde, Victoria. I ran my hands through my hair to get most of the tangles out before I put my hair back in a pony tail, my bangs to short to be put back so I left them alone. That's more like it. I said as I walked out of the changing room. I walked across the training room to sit on the silver bleachers. It seems the only things that aren't white in this place are the floors and the equipment. I mumbled to myself clearing getting bored of seeing the color white. There were a few other people here. A girl with black hair, a guy with purple, and another in brown but the room was continuously filling up with new people. I couldn't see their faces clearly and it wasn't like I could say a lot about them since we all were wearing the same color. The girl turned around and waved. I waved awkwardly back as she got up and sat down next to me. Hi I'm Nikki, who are you? I smiled because she seemed to be the only normal person in this place. I'm Victoria, nice to meet you. Are you new too? I asked and she returned the smile and nodded. So how did you die? she whispered in my ear. I mentally sighed there goes me thinking she was normal I thought but instead said I don't know, I tried to think about what happened I mean it's hard to remember anything except that I was scared. Nikki gave me a sympathetic look Yeah the first few days in the Underworld are the hardest, but you'll remember soon. she said. How- how did you die? I asked awkwardly. Nikki smiled sadly and rolled up the sleeve to her black sweater and swept her hair on the right side out of her face. I stared in shock, her right side were burnt. The skin was red and blistering. She laughed quietly It was much worse a few days ago, my whole body was burned. However you died you're lucky because you still look the same. . . They told me when I got here that your souls appearance shows how you died, but with time it heals itself. She said looking at her hands. What happened? I asked feeling sorry for her My mom's boyfriend was an asshole. She started words filled with hate. He was always drunk and yelling, but it normally was okay cause my mom was there to stop him from hurting me and my sister. She looked at me I don't know why she stayed with him I guess it's because we needed his money. she shook her head sadly and continued on with her story One day my mother went to go see a sick aunt, she left me and my sister alone with him. . . We begged her to take us with her but she said that our aunt was to sick and she didn't want us to get whatever my aunt had. She reassured us that Dillon was in a good mood that day and she would only be gone an hour. Nikki pulled down her sleeve. But she was wrong about that. . . When I came inside from doing yard work, I found him beating my sister violently yelling at her to stop crying. She clenched her hands into fist My sister was only 5 years old and he was beating her just for crying. I started yelling at him hitting him as hard as I could but I either wasn't strong enough or he was to drunk to feel pain. But it worked from getting his attention away from my sister. She looked up at the ceiling He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the garage. Tears started forming in her brown eyes. He told me that since I was such a pain to him I shouldn't even exist. I remember him kicking me hard in my stomach that it knocked the breath out of me. I couldn't move fast enough as he took a gasoline can from one of the selves and poured it on me then he took a match and threw it toward me leaving me alone to face the scorching heat and agony. She looked at me tears streaming down her face ending her story with My only regret is that I didn't protect my sister well enough, I don't even know if she's still alive. I'm sorry. I started to say as Marlux entered the room. Okay today I will be your instructor. He said facing us What happened to Mr. Denso? The guy with the purple hair asked. He's out on a mission today and asked me to take his place while he is away. Marlux answered as he paced back and forth looking at the class. He's kinda cute. I heard one of the other girls say as the class still filling up with more students. I took the time to study Marlux more. He was tall almost 6 feet, he had along sleek fit body and how he moved reminded me of a cat. Or more like a lion since his straight, crimson hair covered his brow and the rest was tied back so it wouldn't go all over the place. The black of his clothes and the color of his hair only seem to intensify the color of his emerald green eyes which I found staring into mine. Every movement he made held a deadly grace and made it seem so natural. He carried himself with such confidence it was hard not to pay attention to him as he spoke Today I will teach you how to defend yourselves. Marlux said never taking his gaze off me Ms. Tori would you please come down and help me demonstrate to the class how blocking should be done properly He gave me a sly grin and his eyes held a challenge daring me to reject his offer. He stretched out his out his hand dramatically to show where I was sitting and everyone turned to look at me Why me? I mentally groaned and slowly made my way down the bleachers. It's Victoria I hissed at him but the smile never wavered from his face, instead he raised his arm and swung at me.  
This time I saw his his hand coming toward my face, I grabbed it before it made contact. What the hell are you doing?! I shouted still holding his fist inches from my face Did anyone ever teach you not to hit a girl!? I growled at him and he started to laugh. It's a nice warm gentle laugh so care fr- wait what am I thinking? I shook my head trying to focus I'm just simply teaching self defense Tori. You just taught the class to follow your instincts. Trust them they are the key to your survival around here, they're much sharper now than when you were alive. he said lowering his hand but quickly dropped to the ground swiping my feet from under me with a kick. I landed hard on the ground with a loud Ooof He stood up straight That is what happens when you let your guard down and are not thinking clearly. He stretched out his hand to offer me help up, I took it reluctantly. Now then, he turned to the class Practice, find a partner and fight with everything you got. That made the class start low murmurs some were eager while others were nervous and a little scared judging by the look of some faces. If you don't I will fail you until you try. Marlux gave a mock threat that seemed to change their minds.

CHAPTER 4:

I left that class an hour later feeling beat up which was true, every time I failed to block I ended up getting punched in the face or kicked. But strangely I had no bruises, my next class was something called Remembrance which was a class where we had to try and remember our lives from before. Apparently regaining your memory here was a big deal. Sadly, no matter how hard I try I couldn't remember my old life. All I knew was that my name was Tori wait no,I shook my head Victoria Ronstein, that's it. I wondered if I left people behind and if they even missed me but when I thought about it my mind kept going blank so I gave up.  
Victoria! a familiar voice sang my name. I turned to see Lila skipping toward me smiling her creepy fang smile. What is with you and Marlux, are you two stalking me? I said a little agitated. She gave me a confused look Marlux is here? Funny he isn't supposed to be here today. she shrugged Al well it's time to go. she grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the hall. Her grip on my hand was to strong for me to pull away Where are we going? I asked wondering what this crazy reaper was going to do next. She flashed me a smile and there was a mischievous shine to her eyes that would have sent shivers down my spine if I was still alive. You'll see. she started to run down the hall dragging me along after her.


End file.
